


回到過去，來愛你（８）

by jd790402



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, 山龟 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jd790402/pseuds/jd790402
Summary: 無
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Kudos: 2





	回到過去，來愛你（８）

山下智久留在家裡陪伴著龜梨和也，讓他能夠輕鬆自在，安心，不受外界干擾。

「卡咩，如果累了，想休息，我肩膀可以給你」

「噗，我沒關係，我能承受的住」P謝謝你陪我。

「嗯嗯，傷心難過不開心的都可以跟我說，我是你的垃圾桶」

「好喔，我什麼事情都好跟你說的」

「你說的喔！不准悶在心裡了」

「是的，媽媽」太像老媽子了。

山下智久二話不說直接搔癢卡咩，看你還敢不敢在叫我媽媽！

「哈哈哈，停⋯好癢，哈哈」

「哼哼，誰叫你亂叫的」手不停搔癢對方。

「哈哈哈，別⋯我不說了，哈哈哈，別再用了」龜梨一直閃躲，不想讓山下一直搔癢他。

「好啦，我問你，如果有一天你可以出道，跟我一起你願意嗎？」

龜梨和也未經過大腦就直接回答「我願意」一點也沒有遲疑，非常快速的回答這個答案。

「嗯？！耶！真的嗎？」

「真的真的，不相信我？」臭P，我說的還有假？

「不是，是我太高興了，真的」山下智久抱著龜梨和也，親了一下龜梨的雙唇，「我要找時間跟社長說」

「我陪你」龜梨環抱著山下，靠在他身上。

「好，我們一起」山下低下頭，再度親吻龜梨的雙唇，這一次不再是輕輕碰一下，山下舌頭撬開龜梨的牙齒，深入口腔內，勾著龜梨的舌頭，互相糾纏，像是要把對方的氣抽光，快要無法呼吸，彼此放開對方，大口呼吸著，鼻息之間都是對方的味道。

「可以嗎？」山下智久看著龜梨和也的眼睛，徵求他的同意。

「嗯」龜梨臉紅的點點頭，頭埋在山下的脖子裡，不願讓山下智久看到這樣子的他。

山下智久把龜梨和也的衣服拉到胸口上，讓龜梨咬著衣服，不讓衣服往下掉，手在胸前撫摸，摸到胸前的蓓蕾，雙手揉捏，擠壓，耳邊一直可以聽到龜梨的呻吟聲。

「舒服嗎」在龜梨耳邊一邊說話一邊舔著耳朵，輕咬耳垂。

「嗯⋯嗯！」咬著衣服的龜梨，無法說出話來，身體不自覺的發熱，變的更加敏感，胸口被山下智久揉虐，耳朵也正是龜梨和也的敏感處，讓人更加興奮。

「原來耳朵是卡咩的敏感點啊」舌頭在耳朵舔著，滑到了脖子，在脖子上吸允著，製造一顆草莓，想再往下舔，可被衣服擋住 ，跟龜梨說：「卡咩把衣服脫掉」

龜梨聽從山下的話，把衣服脫掉，山下的唇來到了喉結這邊，輕輕咬了下去，龜梨不自覺叫了一聲，慢慢的往下，鎖骨、胸口，含住其中一顆小豆乳，吸允、輕咬，另一顆也沒忘照顧到。

「啊⋯好奇怪⋯」好想要更多更多。

放開小豆乳後，一路往下，來到肚臍，在這邊打轉著，讓龜梨輕微顫抖，在更往下，雙手將褲子解開，把褲子跟內褲一併脫下，龜梨的小卡咩也從束縛中解脫，手握住小卡咩，上下套弄另一手伸到龜梨的嘴唇邊。

「卡咩，舔一舔」龜梨嘴巴打開，含住山下的手指，舌頭在手指上舔著，把山下的手指舔的濕濕的。

山下將手抽離，來到雙臀縫隙間，按著後穴的皺摺。

「好奇怪⋯嗯⋯」手指在外圍按摩著，讓龜梨有種莫名的感覺，待穴口放鬆後，探入一指，在內壁裡抽插，尋找凸點。

「啊⋯不⋯髒⋯」山下的雙唇來到小卡咩這裡，含了進去，像是含冰棒一樣，舔著，吸允著，輕咬著，舌尖刺激鈴口，口中的小卡咩漲更大了。

這時候內壁裡的手指也剛好找到凸點，按了下去，「啊啊⋯別⋯哪裡⋯不」在雙重的刺激下，穴口變軟了，再探入一指指，二指指在內壁刮著、按壓，再度探入一指，三指在內壁裡，一直刺激敏感點。

「P⋯離開⋯要⋯射了」山下不理會龜梨的話，口中繼續動作，再一次的吸允下，龜梨和也射在了山下口中。

「P，抱歉」看著山下臉上沾滿精液，讓龜梨更加羞恥。

山下把口中精液吐到手上，「沒關係，我願意」，吻了龜梨，讓龜梨嚐到了自己的味道及山下智久的唾液了，感覺特別奇怪，讓人沉溺在裡面。

這時候山下突然抽出後穴的手指，龜梨和也悶了一聲，瞬間感到很空虛，希望有東西可以填滿。

「p⋯？」

山下智久把自身的褲子解開，掏出小智久出來，放到穴口外。

「卡咩我要進去了」小智久緩慢的插入後穴裡面。

「停⋯痛⋯出去⋯」好痛，太痛了，整個後穴被被撐的很開，皺摺處被撫平，一點空隙都沒有。

「忍耐一下」手握住小卡咩上下套弄，指尖在鈴口上擠壓著，另一手來到胸口，用指尖柔嫩小豆乳，讓龜梨消下去的慾望，再度升起，後穴也放鬆，痛感也逐漸被慾望取代了，小智久也完全沒入。

龜梨和也雙手環抱山下智久，身體在晃動著，越來越快越來越深，小智久一直刺激凸點，龜梨呻吟聲越來越高亢興奮，美妙的聲音，使得小智久漲的更大，在緊緻的內壁裡衝刺。

「啊⋯我⋯快⋯不行⋯了」

龜梨和也在小智久衝撞下迎接第二次高潮，「啊啊⋯」射精過後的龜梨，還沉溺在高潮中，山下智久快速衝刺，在後穴裡射出，滾燙的精液充滿內壁裡。

山下拔出小智久後，抱起龜梨到浴室裡清洗，又在浴室裡做了一次，等到洗完後，龜梨已經累到不行，躺到床上就睡著了，山下也躺著抱著龜梨，一起睡覺。

隔天早上，

龜梨和也緩慢睜開眼睛後，準備要起來時，「嗚⋯好痛」身體怎麼這麼痛，腰好酸，尤其是那個羞恥的部位，好脹痛！該死的山下智久，昨天都說不要了，還一直做！睡在他身旁的山下也醒來了，第一件事情把龜梨和也轉過來，親了上去，「早安」剛起床慵懶低沈的聲音，不好的情緒瞬間平撫了。

「嗯⋯早安」

山下智久親完龜梨後，下床去浴室梳洗，梳洗完後，走到床邊，將龜梨扶起來，走到浴室，「需要我幫你嗎？」

龜梨瞪了山下說：「都是你！」

「好好好，我不該⋯」話未說完，就被嗚住嘴巴。

「不要說了」

「好，不說了，你梳洗，有問題在叫我，我在門外站著」

「嗯」

龜梨刷牙洗臉完後，山下扶著龜梨走到床邊，讓他躺著休息，知道昨天做的有點過火，因為第一次初嚐禁果，難免有失控的行為。

山下走出房間，將客廳的衣物都拿去洗衣機清洗，去廚房做簡單的早餐。

龜梨躺在床上無聊，拿起手機，開機後，一大堆訊息湧入，昨天他們把手機都關機了。

山下智久拿著剛煮好的早餐，回到房間，跟龜梨一起吃早餐。

「P，我手機訊息快被塞爆了」

「大家很關心你啊」山下智久也把自己的手機拿來，開機後，也跟龜梨一樣，訊息一大堆，「我這邊也是，哈哈」

「噗，要回嗎」看了看訊息，大概都是說你還好嗎？別難過等留言。

「會吧，看是誰囉」翻著手機的訊息，突然看到赤西仁的，上面寫說”卡咩還好嗎？我不知道社長會做這樣的決定，打電話給他都轉語音，你看到回撥給我”

「卡咩，仁有傳訊息給我」

「什麼訊息」龜梨挑眉看了一下山下。

「關心你的話」

「喔」

「不開心？」握住龜梨的手。

「沒有，我很開心，真的，因爲有你」因為有你，所有不快樂的，你會幫我消除，你是我的良藥。

「我也是」我會為你排除前面的障礙，你的開心就是我的開心。


End file.
